Annoyingly Small Feet
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: Oi... A short story about the shoes of Gundam Wing. Which pilot has annoyingly small feet?


**Duet's Annoyingly Small Feet**

[A/N: This is just a totally random fic. No offense is meant to people with small feet or the shoes from Gundam Wing.]

Tori: I have small feet. Everyone in my classes has made fun of them, including teachers. I'm just writing myself in Duet's shoes. (no pun intended)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            One day, the pilots were sitting around in Quatre's living room with their feet propped up on the coffee table when Trowa made a totally random observation.

            "Damn, my shoes are ugly."

            The others looked up, arching eyebrows.

            "What brought that on?" Heero asked.

            "Well, I've been sitting here staring at my shoes for a while and it just came to me."

            "Now that you mention it…" Heero averted his eyes to the large yellow work boots on his feet.

            "I could do with some new shoes too…" Quatre glanced at his brown loafers and grimaced. They were worn and scuffed from all his running around. But other than that, they were adorable, er, fine.

            "Guys, my pants are tucked into my shoes," Duo whispered, his voice laced with unreasonable fear.

            "Shut up, Maxwell. I'm wearing silk stockings and _slippers_." Wu Fei pulled one off and held it up for the others to see.

            "Meh…" Duet shrugged, perfectly content with her black sneakers. She crossed her legs and continued to stare at the half-empty beer can balanced carefully on her flat stomach.

            "Shut up," the five boys snarled at once.

            "We're going shoe shopping!" Quatre announced, brandishing a Visa card.

            Dragging Duet, they hurried out the front door and piled into the big, white van in the driveway. Heero claimed the driver's seat and as soon as the doors were closed he floored the gas. 

            The van sped down the highway, flew off an overpass, and landed conveniently in the mall parking lot. [[*cough*plot device*cough*]] The posse clambered out again, still dragging Duet, and rushed through the automatic doors straight to Mikiki's Footwear.

            "I thought I was supposed to be the one obsessed with all things girlie and material…" Duet grumbled, going limp in Trowa's arms.

            "No, that's Quatre. You're the bitch!" Duo chimed, poking her head.

            Trowa dumped the braided girl into one of the chairs set up in the middle of the store and went to look for shoes with the others. It didn't take Duet long to find something else that was shiny and endlessly entertaining. Before too long, she was startled from her shoe-buckle induced trance by a saleslady.

            The woman pulled off her shoes and placed the socked foot on one of the cold metal foot measurers. Duet yelped in surprise and stared down at the lady.

            "Hello. My name is Kirin. I'll be your sales assistant for today. Please stand up," the woman said, taking a firm hold on Duet's ankle.

            Slowly the girl rose to her feet and Kirin pushed the metal bars in all sorts of directions.

            "What size shoe do you wear now?" she asked, sounding puzzled.

            "I dunno…" Duet replied with a shrug.

            "What kind of shoe do you wear?"

            "The black kind…?"

            "She wears Tenis Kutsu¹," Quatre called from somewhere behind a rack of platforms and spiked heels.

            "What kind of shoes do I wear?" Duet asked, scratching her head and glaring at the black sneakers.

            "How long have you had these?" Kirin asked, holding one up by the shoelace, frowning in disgust.

            "Since I was, like, six…"

            The saleslady thought this over. "And they never felt too tight?"

            "Nope." Duet slid one back on as proof.

            "Are you aware that your feet are a size 4½ in children's?"

            "NANI!?" the entire company of pilots cried at once.

            "Do you bind your feet, Onna?" Wu Fei smirked, his eyes moving from her tiny feet up her legs.

            "Wu Fei!" Quatre yelled, throwing a box of tissues at the Chinese boy for his nosebleed, which was currently comparable to Niagara Falls. "Keep that up and you'll need another blood transfusion!"

            Kirin disappeared for a moment behind the service desk and returned with another pair of black sneakers with pictures of Doraemon on them.

            "You have GOT to be kidding."

~*~*~*~

            Back at home, everyone was lying around once again with their feet propped up on the coffee table, admiring their new shoes. Heero bought a pair of knee-high rain boots. Trowa, a huge pair of red clown shoes. Duo, a pair of sandals. Wu Fei, zōri. And Quatre, new loafers.

            But happiest of all was Duet. She sat cross-legged in an eggshell chair in the corner, hitting the bottoms of her new orange sneakers to make the little blue lights on the heels flash. She watched in delight as the tiny bulbs would flash twice, then beep. Actually, it was kind of sad to see a great war hero so captivated by a pair of blinking Dr. Slump² sneakers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¹ Just Japanese for tennis shoes… It's not impressive in the least… *shoulders droop*

² Ahhh, Dr. Slump. Now there's a classic WDNNSP anime… Talking coils of crap would make anyone's day. ^___^* I came across it by accident in the video store and have regretted it since… *pauses tape, rewinds, and plays again* But my roommates are probably regretting it more… *camera pans to show two girl gagged and tied to chairs with their eye-lids taped open* 

Oh, and yes, I do wear size 4½ in children. Strange for a 5' 6" girl isn't it? Everything else's in proportion… 'cept my really tiny, kinda pointy ears. Hey! I feel another fic coming on!


End file.
